


Kindred Spirits

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: Henry and Thomas find comfort in each other's arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3:30am.  
> If there are any errors, I apologise.
> 
> This is trash. Indulgent trash.  
> Enjoy.

He and Mary had quarrelled yet again, so Henry took refuge in his dressing room. The small, red themed room was fast becoming his usual sleeping quarters now that he and his wife regularly slept apart. It still hurt to know that Mary barely even cared, she had even confessed to sleeping better alone. Her offhand comment had irritated Henry. It had offended him and made him a little bitter.

Tonight, he was not alone. Unknown to Mary, he rarely was. This knowledge made him happy.

In recent months, an agreement had been formed between the newly appointed butler and himself; an unspoken sort of understanding. Henry was bored out of his skull at Downton and was silently furious with himself for deciding to retire from race car driving. Charlie Rogers's death had deeply effected him but he knew that his real distraction from day one had been Mary. The prospect of chasing a thoroughly charming, beautiful, witty aristocratic who turned her nose up at him had been thrilling, the chase invigorating. He had thought himself ready to devote his life to her and Mary Crawley was everything he had hoped she would be, but as their honeymoon period faded into dull domestic routine, Henry found that they soon drifted apart, too busy with their own projects and responsibilities. Even his car business with Tom no longer satisfied him and recently, the Irishman had been considering a life in London with a Miss Laura Edmunds. It was as though Henry's life was no longer filled with colour and vibrancy, only shades of murky, depressing grey. He no longer knew which way was up and which was down. He did not dare mention his feelings to Mary or Tom, or any of the other Crawley's. They would only create a fuss and frankly, his patience with the family was beginning to wane. The only person in his life who could relate to such feelings of dissatisfaction and isolation was Thomas Barrow, who was as grateful as ever to be butler, but had accepted that he would never be truly fulfilled and happy. Homosexuals were destined to trod a difficult path and Barrow knee it, so he focused all of his attention on his work. Henry found him admirable and wished he could do the same. In time, they had come to find that they were in some ways kindred spirits. The lonely craved comfort and the company of another, so it was only natural that the two men found solace in one another's arms. They understood that their affairs were to be discreet, fleeting and purely physical, nothing more. Henry was too comfortable within his own sexuality to confuse loneliness and desperation with love, and Barrow wasn't foolish enough to believe that Mr Talbot would ever fall for him, not after his fiasco with Jimmy Kent. Besides, the butler wasn't interested in Henry romantically and this suited them both. All they required was a warm body to hold when the weight of their worlds became too heavy to balance on their shoulders, and both were a great source of comfort to one another, for which they were grateful.

On this night, the soft creaking of Henry's bed, Barrow's soft gasps and their sharp inhales were the only sounds that filled the darkened room. One single dim lamp illuminated their bodies, casting a soft amber glow over their naked skin. Barrow was seated in Henry's lap, his back pressed to the man's front as Henry buried himself within Barrow. Henry couldn't help feeling a little smug knowing he was currently the only man who would see Barrow this way. It spurred him on, encouraged him push deeper into the butler until Barrow was a panting, sweating mess. A few loose strands of hair had curled across his damp forehead and his pale cheeks were flushed pink from exertion. He looked nothing like his usual polished, stoic counterpart that swept through the abbey by day, but Henry thought he looked beautiful like this. Barrow wasn't able to focus on his surroundings and was barely able to hold himself upright. Henry grasped his slender neck and pulled the man closer, burying his face in Barrow's hair.

Thomas hissed, filled to the brim as Henry brushed his sensitive prostate with every thrust. It was all too much stimulation and he feared he would faint. Soon, he began to feel a familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach as Henry reached around his body to take him in hand, pleasuring Thomas's leaking cock. His body began to shake uncontrollably, overwhelmed by Henry's touch. He was close, very close; it would be a matter of seconds before he his body would give in. Henry pushed his body forwards, smothering his face in the thick quilt beneath him. The man was pushing, violently pounding into him again and again and again, muttering profanities under his breath. As Henry gave him a particularly violent thrust, Thomas stuffed his first into his mouth as he spilled over, splattering his release across the soft, patterned duvet.

Henry grinned above Thomas and groaned as the butler's tight, hot channel clenched around him. Trembling, he gave one final hard thrust before his own bollocks tightened, his vision turning white as stars exploded behind his eyes. His orgasm ripping through his body like a tidal wave as his released poured into Barrow, filling the man until fluid dripped down his thighs. He collapsed on top of Barrow, exhausted, and the two men lay together, panting as they recovered. Henry pressed a kiss onto Thomas's shoulder and used his last ounce of strength to cup the butler's plump buttock, sliding his fingers downwards until they ghosted over the man's leaking anus. He swirling his fingers around the puffy, abused skin whilst Thomas writhed underneath him, moaning softly.

Half an hour later, Henry rested against his headboard, propped up by numerous pillows as he watched Barrow dress himself. There were bruises around the butler's hips, bottom and thighs but aside from the markings, the man looked well. Once he was clothed, he bid Henry goodnight and promptly departed, but not before offering Henry a knowing smirk.

He would be back the following night, Henry had already decided this. He would drag out his argument with Mary, perhaps he would even instigate a different fight so he could have Thomas back in his arms come nightfall. He might even treat him to a bottle of champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just bring Jimmy back for a big old hang bang with Thomas, Henry and Tom.  
> Would that make Mr Barrow happy? Who knows.
> 
> My mind, as always, is in the gutter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Shock and disgust me, people - think of the filthiest concept you can so I feel like less of a pervert!


End file.
